1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to threaded joints having wedge threads. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to wedge threads having an improved surface coating applied thereon and related methods of applying the improved surface coating.
2. Background Art
Casing joints, liners, and other oilfield tubulars are frequently used to drill, complete, and produce wells. For example, casing joints may be placed in a wellbore to stabilize and protect a formation against high wellbore pressures (e.g., wellbore pressures that exceed a formation pressure) that could otherwise damage the formation. Casing joints are sections of pipe (e.g., steel or titanium), which may be coupled in an end-to-end manner by threaded connections, welded connections, or any other connection mechanisms known in the art. As such, connections are usually designed so that at least one seal is formed between an interior of the coupled casing joints and the annulus formed between exterior walls of the casing joints and the interior walls of the wellbore (i.e., the formation). The seals may be elastomeric (e.g., an o-ring seal), thread seals, metal-to-metal seals, or any other seals known to one of ordinary skill in the art. vertical position along their central axes such as when making up a pipe string for lowering into a wellbore. Typically, in a male-female threaded tubular connection, the male component of the connection is referred to as a “pin” member and the female component is called a “box” member. As used herein, “make-up” refers to engaging a pin member into a box member and threading the members together through torque and rotation. Further, the term “selected make-up” refers to the threading of a pin member and a box member together with a desired amount of torque or based on a relative position (axial or circumferential) of the pin member with respect to the box member. Furthermore, the term “box face” is understood to be the end of the box member facing outward from the box threads and the term “pin nose” is understood to be the end of the pin member facing outward from the threads of the connection. As such, upon make-up of a connection, the nose of the pin is stabbed or inserted into and past the face of the box.
Referring to the geometry of threads, the term “load flank” designates the side wall surface of a thread that faces away from the outer end of the respective pin or box member on which the thread is formed and supports the weight (i.e., tensile load) of the lower tubular member hanging in the wellbore. Similarly, the term “stab flank” designates the side wall surface of the thread that faces toward the outer end of the respective pin or box member and supports forces compressing the joints toward each other such as the weight of the upper tubular member during the initial make-up of the joint or such as a force applied to push a lower tubular member against the bottom of a bore hole (i.e., compressive force).
One type of threaded connection commonly used in oil country tubular goods is known as a wedge thread. Referring initially to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a prior art tubular connection 100 having a wedge thread is shown. As used herein, “wedge threads” are threads, regardless of a particular thread form, that increase in width (i.e., axial distance between load flanks 225 and 226 and stab flanks 232 and 231) in opposite directions on a pin member 101 and a box member 102. The rate at which the threads change in width along the connection is defined by a variable known as the “wedge ratio.” As used herein, “wedge ratio,” although technically not a ratio, refers to the difference between the stab flank lead and the load flank lead, which causes the width of the threads to vary along the connection. Furthermore, as used herein, a thread “lead” refers to the differential distance between components of a thread on consecutive threads. As such, the “stab lead” is the distance between stab flanks of consecutive thread pitches along the axial length of the connection. A detailed discussion of wedge ratios is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,436, issued to Mallis, assigned to Hydril Company, and incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. Furthermore, wedge threads are extensively disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 30,647 issued to Blose, U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,467 issued to Reeves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,954 issued to Ortloff, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,605 issued to Mott, all assigned to Hydril Co. and incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Referring still to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a pin thread crest 222 in a wedge thread coupling is narrow towards a distal end 108 of pin member 101 while a box thread crest 291 is wide. Moving along an axis 105 (from right to left), pin thread crest 222 widens while box thread crest 291 narrows as it approaches a distal end 110 of box member 102. As shown in FIG. 1A, the threads are tapered, meaning that a pin thread 106 increases in diameter from beginning to end while a box thread 107 decreases in diameter in a complimentary manner. Having a thread taper may improve the ability to stab pin member 101 into box member 102 and distribute stress throughout the connection.
Generally, thread seals are difficult to achieve in non-wedge (i.e., free-running) threads. However, thread forms that are unable to form a wedge seal in a free-running configuration may create thread seals when used in a wedge thread configuration. As should be understood by one of ordinary skill, as wedge threads do not require any particular type or geometry of thread form, a variety of thread forms may be used. One example of a suitable thread form is a semi-dovetailed thread form disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,239, issued to Klementich and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Another thread form includes a multi-faceted load flank or stab flank, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,706, issued to Church and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Each of the above thread forms is considered to be a “trapped” thread form, meaning that at least a portion of the corresponding load flanks and/or corresponding stab flanks axially overlap.
Referring again to FIGS. 1A and 1B, in wedge threads, a thread seal may be accomplished through contact pressure caused by interference that occurs at make-up over at least a portion of connection 100 between pin load flank 226 and box load flank 225 and between pin stab flank 232 and box stab flank 231. Close proximity or interference between roots 292 and 221 and crests 222 and 291 complete the thread seal when occurring proximate to such flank interference. Generally, higher pressures may be contained either by increasing interference between the roots and crests (“root/crest interference”) on pin member 101 and box member 102 or by increasing the aforementioned flank interference.
Although various wedge thread connections exist having positive-stop torque shoulders (e.g., Klementich, referenced above), wedge threads typically do not have torque shoulders, so their make-up is “indeterminate,” and, as a result, the relative position of the pin member and box member may vary more during make-up for a given torque range to be applied than for connections having a positive-stop torque shoulder. For wedge threads designed to have flank interference and root/crest interference at a selected make-up, the connection is designed such that both the flank interference and root/crest interference increase as the connection is made-up (i.e., an increase in torque increases flank interference and root/crest interference). For tapered wedge threads having root/crest clearance, the clearance decreases as the connection is made-up.
Regardless of the design of the wedge thread, corresponding flanks come closer to each other (i.e., clearance decreases or interference increases) during make-up. Indeterminate make-up allows for the flank interference and root/crest interference to be increased by increasing the make-up torque on the connection. Thus, a wedge thread may be able to thread-seal higher pressures of gas and/or liquid by designing the connection to have more flank interference and/or root/crest interference or by increasing the make-up torque on the connection. However, increased interference and make-up torque may increase stress on the connection during make-up, which may lead to premature failure of the connection.
Furthermore, as shown, connection 100 includes a metal-to-metal seal 112 created by contact between corresponding seal surfaces 103 and 104, respectively located on pin member 101 and box member 102. Metal-to-metal seal 112 provides an additional measure of seal integrity (i.e., when a wedge thread seal is not sufficient) for threaded connection 100, and is particularly useful where connection 100 is intended to contain high-pressure gases. While metal-to-metal seal 112 is shown located proximate to the distal end 108 of pin member 102, it should be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art that metal-to-metal seal 112 may be positioned anywhere along the length of connection 100, including, but not limited to, a location proximate to distal end 110 of box member 102.
In certain instances, one or more “dry” surface coatings may be applied to the thread surfaces of a connection for various reasons, such as to improve the sealing characteristics of the threaded connection, resist galling of the threads, and provide corrosion resistance. The surface coating may be characterized as dry because it permanently adheres to the thread form, rather than being applied as a flowing dope-type lubricant. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2009/0033087, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a threaded joint having free-running threads and a surface coating applied in multiple layers. However, wedge threads present new difficulties for surface coatings because of the intricate and high-tolerance sealing characteristics of the thread forms themselves. Accordingly, there exists a need for a dry surface coating for wedge thread surfaces that exhibit the beneficial characteristics of surface coatings currently applied to free-running threads.